


Tim's Deal Batfam Ending

by Emmyb102



Series: Tim's Deal Batfam's Ending [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassins, BAMF Tim Drake, Cass is Semi-Mute Because I Like Her That Way, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dubious Morality, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lazarus Pit, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ra's al Ghul is a Creep, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Tim Drake Has Issues, Tim Drake Has Mental Health Issues, pre-rebirth arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmyb102/pseuds/Emmyb102
Summary: bc my friend thought it would be cute





	1. Chapter 1

Damian's arrival reminded him that the Bats were notoriously bad at communicating their feelings especially when it's not verbal or physical and can be used as evidence later to prove that they really _do _have feelings. His team, having already expressed (on multiple occasions) that they would support him no matter his choice, settles him into a comfortable position as soon as they step on the plane and all but force him to talk out his thoughts. _Because, _yes,_ we can see your wavering determination about your plans, Timmy._ So they spend the eleven hour flight back to Nanda Parbat in deep discussion of moralities, what's right and wrong, family ties, and a near hour long lecture from Pru insisting that Tim mattered and that he should do what he wants and add his own preferences to his calculations.

That conversation went a little like this:

Owens: Do what you want, we got your back no matter what.

Tim: What I want doesn't matter, what's better for the world at large?

Pru, ready to throw fists with everyone who made Tim think that way: Bitch, you matter! What you want matters! Fuck everyone else and what those assholes say, okay? You definitely matter!

Tim, on the verge of tears: Okay, but I don't know what I want.

Z, also about to cry also because Pru's lecture hit him hard: What do you value? What would you feel bad doing or not doing?

Tim: Gotham, my family. I want them to look at me with pride, not pity. But I also need to know that Ra's won't be coming back ever again if we do this. And I don't think they'll like the fact that I've killed.

Z: Jason has killed before, and even tried to kill you before and he's still accepted.

Tim: He had Pit Rage and doesn't count.

Owens: Damian's killed before.

Tim: He was raised like that, so was Cass.

Pru, fed up with his shit: If they won't take you after this, then they don't deserve you. We'll make our own team and do better than them!

Tim, smiling: Okay.

The Assassins Three: Fuck yeah! Let's do this!

Plans move quicker after that, within three months, Tim makes a bid for Ra's' trust by throwing one of the few traitors he knows of under the bus. Ra's has Tim execute him and it that was all she wrote to gain Ra's' favor and trust. Then, a month later, computer software starts erasing important files from Ra's' database, and Tim knows he's in the clear when Ra's' first suspicion is not him, but rather the traitor Tim gave him.

Now armed with access to Ra's' main network and all subsidiaries, he begins the end game. Leaving a worm that deleted every file and every word off every computer that ever had access to anything connected to Ra's and his League before sending their IP address to one of Tim's private servers and overheating the hard drive. Tim would deal with anyone who made it out alive after he dealt with Ra's. 

He'd had every ninja loyal to him sent to every other base they could possibly go to months ago and left them with the order to leave specially made bombs in and around the Lazarus Pits in each base. Then they were to keep themselves as close to the entrance of the base as possible as to get out safely when the bombs and computers go off and to be able to kill any and all survivors trying to flee. 

Tim's team was to make sure Nanda Parbat fell with Ra's while Tim was focused on the actual problem of killing him. The only time he was sure Ra's didn't have his personal guard around him was when he was with a woman. Tim could work with that, easy.

When all was said and done, Ra's died a rather happy man. His personal guard, less so, all thirteen of them taken out by a boy who was barely an adult and still looked seventeen, and probably would for a while. All bases were destroyed, all pits evaporated, most of Ra's' ninja dead, all computer files gone, and all moles in the various groups and governments revealed for them to do with as they pleased. Most of his ninja came out of it alive and he left Z and Owens to organize them in their new base while he and Pru reported to the Bats.

They landed in Gotham less than a day after Ra's was killed and were met with all of his Gotham ninja and Damian, Cass, and Jason. Cass slammed into him with a tight hug that aggravated his healing ribs, but that didn't stop him from hugging her back just as tight. When they were finished, she did the same to Pru, who automatically returned it. "Damn, Timmy. No wonder you love cuddles. I bet she cuddles like a BOSS."

Tim smiled even as he blushed, "Pru."

"Right, right. You're our badass leader, you don't _do _cuddles." Pru smiled back with a large wink to the assembled ninja who laughed.

"I think I'll bring Z next time."

"Nah, you need Z keeping an eye on Owens so he doesn't enact some stupid rule like last time."

"Friday, pie day." Tim snorts, "I can't believe they went along with it too."

"He was an elite, all the littles had to follow him, like they did you, me, and Z."

"That's true. Pru, why don't you catch the ninja up while I give my report to the Bats? You can meet me over there when you're done."

"Got it, Timmy."

Cass leads Tim away with Damian and Jason following, all the way to the limo they had pulled up to the curve, Alfred waiting at the door. Tim ran and gave him a warm hug as soon as Cass let go of his hand, that was gratefully returned with a whispered, "good to have you back, Master Timothy."

"It's good to see you again, Alfie."

"I see."

"I'm sorry."

"I will support you no matter what you choose to do, Tim."

"Thank you."

The whispered conversation was brought to an end when the others came into hearing range. Alfred pulled back and opened the door, "are we waiting for Miss Wood?"

Tim doesn't even question how he knows Pru's last name or the fact that she was the one to accompany him, this is _Alfred_ they're talking about here. "No, she'll find her own way to the manor."

Alfred nods and allows the four to get in the back before driving them home.

"So...." Jason drawls a few minutes into their ride, "cuddles, Timmers? Dickiebird's gonna be mad he didn't get any."

"Yes, well. It's not like I can fight off an assassin when she's hell bent on making sure I eat, sleep, and stay healthy. My team's a bunch of mother hens really."

Jason smirks as Cass and Damian fight off their own smiles. "What are you planning on doing with the rest of the ninja?"

Tim shifts, becoming more serious, "Pru is giving them the same option we gave to all the ninja that helped us take the League down. We only got the main organization and most of the branches, but there are still some out there that got away. My team and I are going make sure that the ones that got away don't get away again, so we're offering any ninja that wants it a team to help us do just that."

"And you'll be leading the teams in a global take down from Gotham." Tim shakes his head slowly at Damian's statement. "Alright, let me rephrase that since you apparently thought that was a question. You _will_ be leading the effort from Gotham."

"No, sorry, Damian. I don't think Gotham's the place for me anymore. I'm-" Tim bites his lip, "I'm not going to be Red Robin, and I don't think I can stop what I'm doing to be a Bat again."

"But-"

"And besides," Tim cuts Damian off, "I won't start aging again for another few years while I detox from Pit Water. Bruce doesn't need anyone asking questions about not only why the Drake heir suddenly went missing for four years, but also why he doesn't seem to be aging."

"That's why it look like you haven't changed."

Tim nods at Jason's eureka moment, "I'm physically seventeen and based on my research, I will be till Damian's in his thirties."

"We didn't see any research of that kind in the League's files," Jason fishes.

"Perks of having Ra's trust you enough to share his bed; he doesn't much mind what I researched of the pits."

"You slept with my grandfather?"

"You're okay with me killing him, but not with me sleeping with him?"

"Just. _Why_?"

Tim shrugged, voice more carefree than he could ever be about it, "I did what I had to. I can assure you though that it only happened once. Well, actually, I slept with him many times, but actual intercourse only happened that once."

Damian sounds strangled, "there were no other ways?"

"The only other way would have added at _least _a year to the time frame. And if I'm being honest, I wasn't confident in my ability to....I almost...." He refused to look at them, staring out the window, "Ra's had a way with words. They worm their way in and you start agreeing with him. I almost didn't follow through on my plans," he admitted quietly.

Their stares weighed on him, but Cass just leaned on his side, a quiet, constant presence.

"I can see why you wouldn't want to be a Bat after that." Jason admits after a few minutes of silence. "But if you ever need me, just call. No questions asked."

"Yes," Cass agrees.

"I'm sure that extends to the whole family. Well, perhaps not the 'no questions asked' part that we are giving you, but the sentiment still stands." Damian finally spoke, gaining a nod from Cass and a laugh from Jason.

"And the offer is very much appreciated." Tim returns with a smile. "The same goes for you all. Just call, no questions asked."

When they got to the mansion, Tim was immediately tackled in yet another hug and the smile on Dick's face gave him flashbacks of Victor from Yuri on Ice (which he refused to admit he liked because Pru had forced it on the whole team). The talk with the rest of the Bats went well, until Pru popped in halfway through and half of the Bats were in position to kick ass. "Guys, this is Pru, my teammate, mother hen, and leader of the TPS."

At the Bats' confused looks, Pru clarifies, "Timmy Protection Squad. And you love my mother henning, Timmy! Don't deny it!" She tackles him in a hug and refuses to let go, so, with a put upon sigh, Tim finishes his report with his face squished to her shoulder.

By the time they finish the report and subsequent discussion, Tim is well on his way to tired.

"When was the last time you slept, Timmers?" Dick asked after taking over Pru's job of cuddling him to death.

"I had a nap on the flight here."

"Nuh-uh, Timmy. You know naps are at least two hours. You dozed for like half an hour." Pru called from the kitchen where she was learning how to make Alfred cookies and pizza.

"Probably about two days ago," Tim admitted, "coffee is my best friend right now."

"Lets go put you to bed then!" 

There was a shared look between Pru and Tim and another between Damian and Jason, but Alfred came in with a polite, "a few hours in your old bed will do wonders for your focus, Master Timothy. I'll be sure to send Miss Wood off to bed once we are finished with dinner."

"I guess a few hours wouldn't hurt."

Cass followed behind where Dick carried Tim up to bed despite his instance that he could walk himself. Once they got to his old room, he mumbled a barely audible, "will you stay?"

Cass was already slipping into his bed like it was her own, Dick followed, slipping Tim in first, "'course we will, Baby Bird."

Tim can honestly say that he didn't even wake up when Steph joined them, nor when Jason and Damian followed, or even when Pru came in to lay herself over the top of Cass and Tim. But Alfred got a picture of each new addition and printed them out for when they left.

And they _did _leave.

Half a year later and Tim now runs what Owens jokingly dubbed the League of Shadows which has since become their actual name. His ninja are set up in teams all around the world, in every major country, to find and dismantle any of Ra's' old bases, people, or anything else they find. They also do any freelance jobs Tim sends their way and keep an eye and ear on what illegal activity is happening so they can shut that down as well. Damian, Jason, and Cass do visit often to help or just hang out, and he still keeps in contact with the other Bats. Things are looking up for him and his new League. Tim wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Bonus Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bc my friend thought it would be cute

Cassie, Bart, and Kon all show up at Tim's new HQ on the outskirts of a busy little town in the middle of the Mid-West.

"Uh, hey, Tim," Cassie broke the silence they'd fallen into for the last five minutes since Tim showed up, all three looking rather uncomfortable.

Tim had Pru and Z behind him and Owens up in the building as support, not that Tim really thought that they would come to attack him, but just in case. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"We, uh..." Cassie trailed off, glancing at Kon and Bart, "we wanted to apologize and see how you were doing."

Tim tilted his head slightly, eyes intently taking in every single detail about them as he slowly asked, "what do you have to apologize for?"

"We didn't believe in you, dude," Bart rushed out.

"We didn't even question why you'd change sides," Kon continued.

"Even after everything you've done for us an the rest of the heroes, everyone thought you'd truly left," Cassie ended.

"Everything you did or didn't do was planned and accounted for far in advance. The Titans and the Justice League had to remain in the dark about everything and had to act accordingly. Any deviation could have severely impacted my op." Tim told them, shrugging off their apology as he turned to walk away.

"No." Pru said, grabbing Tim by the collar of his shirt and pulling him back to the others, "I'm not fucking watching this, Tim. You know how many times you've cried on me about these fuckers? Get this straightened out or I'll tell Dick about it and let him straighten it out."

"_Pru_," Tim whined, looking at Z for help, but he just shrugs helplessly.

"Well, she's not wrong, Boss," Owens pipes up over the comms and Tim doesn't even hesitate to flip the bird in his direction as he shares a silent glaring conversation with Pru.

A tense minute later, Tim blows out a long sigh as Pru gives a vicious grin. "Z, tell me again why I keep those two here and not in Russia or something?"

"Got to keep a close eye on the trouble makers." Z replies, and adds lightly, "and you know Russia wouldn't even last a week if they were over there alone."

Pru drags Z off with her to the training rooms, probably, and Tim returns his attention to what will almost certainly be a painfully awkward reunion and conversation with his old teammates.

"So..." he barely gets out before Cassie crushes him in a hug, quickly followed by Bart and then Kon. "Yeah, it's good to see you guys too."

Five hours and four tear filled apologies later, Tim had finally recounted his tale, in almost full detail, and Kon, Bart, and Cassie had recounted the Titans and JL's side of those four years. Just as they were getting ready to leave, Cassie says, "you know the Titans will always welcome you should you ever want to come back."

Tim smiles, "thanks, but I think I've finally found my place."

"Offer's always open," Kon tells him, Bart adding, "and if you ever need us, just call!"

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Pru asks as he comes into the commons area, adding jokingly, "and now you have double the friends."

Tim drags himself to where she was lying across the couch, feet in Owens' lap, drinking straight from the vodka bottle, and almost throws himself into her arms. Letting her and Owens manhandle him into a more comfortable position, he whines half-heartedly, "I'm drained from this. Ugh, emotions."

Owens snickers above him as Pru offers him the bottle, Z snatching it away from them before he could even reach for it, saying pointedly, "I think it's time we all went to bed."

Pru rubs Tim's tense shoulders before bodily picking him up and leading the procession to the room they mostly shared, "go to bed, Tim. You can think about it all in the morning."


End file.
